Fear is in the Mind
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: B.A.'s fear of flying has always had consequences, but what about when those consequences turn deadly for someone on the team? Murdock whump. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys, just another not-so-little oneshot I thought up of. Honestly I think this story probably should have been two chapters, but I couldn't seem to find a good place to split it. Plus, you guys probably wouldn't have been very happy either ;)**

**Beginning plotline credit is giving to Fanfiction author stompy sara. Her fic Learning to Fly is part of what gave me the idea to write this fic. Check it out.**

**As always, thanks for reading! IYD24**

* * *

"GET IN THE FREAKING CHOPPER B.A.! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Murdock's voice could barely be heard over the drumming of the helicopter blades as it remained stationary on the hotel roof. The team had finally gotten an oil tycoon to "willingly" donate half of his income to a small coastline company that he was trying to run out of business. The plan had got pretty well until on of the henchmen that was chasing them decided to shoot B.A.'s gas tank. Needless to say: no more getaway car. That left one answer, the roof.

"NO WAY MAN! I AIN'T GETTIN' IN ANY TYPE OF AIRCRAFT WITH YOU!" B.A. shouted back, staying rooted onto the concrete roof, bullets flying everywhere. The sergeant jumped behind a small wall as the henchmen frantically tried to shoot everywhere at once. Face, already inside the helicopter, looked at B.A. urgently,

"God damn it, he and Hannibal need to get out of there, soon!" He said to Murdock, watching as the old man smiled wickedly while he punched on of the henchmen in the face. The boss took great pleasure in beating up the bad guys, but sometimes you had to draw the line between having fun and not being turned into Swiss cheese.

"Here Facey, take the controls, I'm gonna go get Bosco and the boss man," Murdock said, handing the position off to the surprised Lieutenant.

"Murdock, you could get shot!"

"Would you rather leave Hannibal and B.A. here?"

Face had no answer to that, and watched carefully as Murdock jumped off of the side of the helicopter, dodging bullets that edged dangerously close to his head. He ran up to the Colonel, holding back his fist as the old man attempted to give an already unconscious man a mean right hook. Face saw Murdock yell something at Hannibal, gesturing towards the helicopter. Hannibal looked over as Face gave a 'come on!' look. Hannibal finally got the memo as Murdock left him and ran towards B.A.

A bullet snagged the edge of Murdock's jacket as Face winced, grateful that it didn't actually hit him. Murdock stopped and grabbed the edge of his coat, gaping in disbelief at the ruined material before coming back to Earth and running over to where B.A. was hiding. Face helped the pilot out a bit by reciprocating with some of the stored weapons in the helicopter, taking out the rest of the henchmen on the roof.

"Come on man! Get your ass in that chopper!" Murdock yelled at B.A., huffing as the huge man refused to move. Murdock resorted to more desperate measures, taking one of the big guy's arms and pulling on it as hard as he could, dragging both of them away from the wall and right by the hull of the helicopter. B.A. dug his heels into the ground, stopping Murdock from moving another inch. Murdock fumed, throwing his hands down before running them through his hair.

"What the hell's wrong with you? We need to get out of here! NOW!" The pilot screamed, looking around at the shrapnel and the beaten helicopter wall.

"Nuh uh man, no flyin' for me. Not now, not ever!" B.A. stuck his jaw out,

"GAH! Mexico was TEN YEARS AGO for crying out loud! Have I let you fall out of a helicopter since then? _NO_!" Murdock tried to be heard over the blades pulsing in a circle above them.

"Still not goin' man!" B.A. crossed his arms, as if signaling the end of the conversation. Murdock stopped, staring at Bosco with pleading eyes, all of his anger momentarily dissipated.

"Please B.A., You're gonna get us all killed one day with this irrationality."

"Nope."

"Jesus Christ, you are such a CHILD!" Murdock shrieked, turning his back to B.A.

Machine guns.

Bullets rattled against the side of the aircraft, throwing Murdock against the curved metal. His head hit the side as he let out a strangled gasp, falling to the ground. B.A. dived out of the way as Face took out the hidden men behind the air ducts with his semi-automatic. After checking that the coast was clear, B.A. ran out from his hiding spot, sliding onto his knees as he stared at the pilot, blood pouring out of his chest and leg. Murdock looked up at him, his eyes wide in shock. He sucked in a breath,

"Holy shit..." he whispered, clenching his teeth together as blood filled his mouth. He turned his head, spitting blood out before looking back up at the stunned sergeant, "Didn't see that one coming."

Hannibal appeared out of nowhere, his eyes widening as he spotted Murdock bleeding on the floor. He looked at B.A., then back at Murdock,

"We have to go; Fredrickson could have more hidden men around here just waiting for a clear shot." B.A. stared up blankly at the Colonel's words, not comprehending. Hannibal groaned, dropping down and scooping up the nearly unconscious pilot into his arms. Bosco followed wordlessly, not even hesitating as they stepped into the copper.

Face gasped, "Holy fuck what just happened?" Hannibal placed Murdock in the back, B.A. sitting around the compartment from him.

"Murdock got caught in the line of fire from those two men," Hannibal growled, tearing off Murdock's plaid jacket and wrapping is around his leg, pulling it tight. "It looks like he got shot twice, once in the chest, another skimmed the whole right side of his leg." B.A. held his head in his hands, unable to watch the Colonel work frantically with the few medical supplies they'd gathered, ordering Face to fly them to the nearest hospital. _'He got shot 'cause of me,' _B.A. thought, '_he was tryin' to get me into the helicopter, and he got shot.'_

The pilot looked over at him, half-conscious, his eyes going in and out of focus. He smiled ecstatically with blood-stained teeth, like a child on Christmas day,

"You... you're flying... Sweet Jesus, Bosco Baracus is actually flying..." the smiled faded as Murdock had to focus more on breathing, his chest heaving up and down. He laid his head down on the floor of the chopper, panting and grimacing as Hannibal kept pressure on his wounds.

"Shut up fool, no one asked you," B.A. replied gruffly, immediately regretting it as Murdock sucked in a breath, clutching his chest. His breathing got rapid and shallow, getting wary glances from all of the men.

"It's alright Captain, you're gonna be fine." Hannibal reassured him softly,

"Hannibal," Face called from the cockpit, "You do realize that I've had about three minutes of flight time, right? The only time I've ever flown anything like this was with step-by-step instructions from-" Face cut off for a moment, "How's he doin'?"

The Colonel looked Murdock over, his face grim, "The leg injury doesn't seem too bad; it looks like the bullet missed any major arteries. It's still in there though, which could cause problems if we leave it in to long."

"And his chest?"

"I can't tell, too much blood. I think it might have punctured his lung. If that's the case then you need to fly as fast as you can, screw any laws, just land us outside the first hospital you see."

"Again Colonel," Face sounded annoyed and worried, "I barely have any idea what I'm doing."

"Then figure it out! You're an airborne ranger for crying out loud, _start acting like one!_" Hannibal growled. Face bit his lip; his CO's words hurting him more than he would have thought. Sure he'd flown planes, but half-mangled helicopters? There were so many alarms going off around him that he couldn't even tell what part of the helicopter was still working. Face moved over the controls in haste as silence fell over the cabin, save for Murdock's heavy breathing.

Movement in his peripheral vision cause Face to jump, surprised to see none other than B.A. sliding into the copilot seat.

"B.A.? What the hell you doin' up here man? Get back where you don't have to see the sky," B.A. looked out the window, his stomach doing flips as he saw nothing but clouds and sky. He briefly considered taking the advice, but when he turned back, he saw Murdock lying unconscious, blood dripping down from his mouth. He sat back down,

'_Can't chicken out now man, I gotta pull through, I gotta do this, for Murdock,' _B.A. thought to himself, getting more comfortable in the leather seat. He checked over the controls, seeing more flashing buttons than he expected. He switched a few dials, taking the controls into his hands.

Face glanced at him incredulously, "_You_ know how to fly a helicopter?"

B.A. chuckled, "You forget man, I was an airborne ranger just like you. Mexico or no Mexico those flight training skills are still there." Having a copilot made flying a whole lot easier, even if the helicopter couldn't stay in the air much longer. Face took the chopper below the cloud line, smiling a bit as B.A. squeezed his eyes shut.

"I see the hospital!" Face called, relief washing through him as he spotted the white building.

"Take us down now Lieutenant," Hannibal ordered, "Come on Murdock, you can make it, just hold on." He clutched the unmoving pilot's shoulders, checking his erratic pulse.

"Hang onto something!" Face yelled, bringing down the helicopter right outside the doors, jolting the entire aircraft. He glanced around the cabin; B.A. still looked petrified, his hands locked around the handle and his entire body stiff. Hannibal looked disgruntled but was preoccupied with picking up Murdock. Face jumped out of his seat, opening the door and jumping out. Hannibal handed the pilot off to him, Face gently carrying Murdock past the doors, keeping him close.

Once B.A. realized they were on the ground his sprinted out of the hellish helicopter, following Face and Hannibal into the hospital. Hannibal yelled out at doctors as a team of staff got Murdock onto a bed, rushing him off to an ER. The three men were forced into the waiting room, the feeling all too familiar. B.A. sighed, rubbing his face with his hands as he sat down onto one of the chairs.

"It's alright Sergeant, it wasn't your fault." Hannibal said softly from beside him.

"Yeah it was. The fool never would have gotten shot if I had just gotten into the 'copter. He was right, and now he's getting bullets removed _again. _I swear, that fool's got more donated blood in his body than his own by now." B.A. ranted. Face watched him carefully,

"It's alright Bosco, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. It could have just as easily been you,"

"Then why wasn't it? Why's it always gotta be him?" B.A.'s irate outburst earned an annoyed look from the receptionist before she went back at her computer screen. Face looked around, waiting until no one was looking at them anymore,

"I know, I know how you feel B.A. But really, it isn't your fault. There's nothing you could have done. Murdock likes to run into danger because he likes the feeling of getting back out. He's obsessed with the rush, with the jazz. You know this B.A." Face put his hand on top of B.A.'s, looking up at his eyes.

"Still shoulda been me," he muttered as he stared at the ground.

About an hour later a nurse came into the waiting room, looking at her clipboard,

"Robert Dylan?"

"That's him," Face whispered, standing up.

"Bob Dylan? Really Face? You could think of anything else?" Hannibal groaned as they walked over to the brunette.

"Hey, next time one of us is shot in the chest I'll let you think up a formidable fake name."

"Are you Mr. Dylan's family?" The nurse looked at the men in disbelief.

"Yes we are," Face answered confidently, flashing one of his award-winning smiles. The nurse looked up at him like he was an annoying Chihuahua.

"Follow me," She replied in a dead tone.

"Geez," Face whispered, "I haven't struck out like that since we were in that one town in Illinois." They followed the nurse quickly as she stopped in front of a small wooden door.

"Mr. Dylan's right in here. Please try to keep your voices down, he's still a bit sedated." She sighed before turning around and walking back.

"Yeah, knowing Murdock he probably woke up ten minutes ago," Hannibal said without smiling. The men entered the room, only slightly surprised when they saw the pilot's open eyes watching them with slight recognition.

"Hey guys," He said softy with a small grin, "Looks like it's another bullet scar for me." B.A. came in last, keeping his head down.

"Bosco!" B.A. looked up at Murdock's ecstatic outburst, finding himself staring at Murdock, who was overjoyed at seeing him. B.A. looked back down,

"Hey crazy man," He mumbled.

"Come here and give me a hug you big mudsucker," Murdock chimed, lifting up his arms weakly. B.A. shuffled over towards him, grudgingly bending down and letting the pilot wrap his arms around him. As B.A. started to get up, Murdock gripped his back, keeping him close,

"You can conquer almost any fear if you will only make up your mind to do so. For remember, fear doesn't exist anywhere except in the mind." B.A. stiffened at his words, leaning back up to look back at Murdock's shining eyes.

"You flew today Bosco, you made me proud."

* * *

**(Quote by: Dale Carnegie)**


End file.
